


5 veces que las pistolas de Jason no importaron + 1 vez que sí

by Prickat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Guns, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: Cuando Dick comenzó salir con Jason y decidieron tomar la decisión de vivir juntos nunca pensó que sería complicado, ni mucho menos difícil. Y es que no lo es. De hecho, ambos no tienen nunca problemas, el sexo es genial, todo es perfecto en su convivencia.Salvo por las armas de Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	5 veces que las pistolas de Jason no importaron + 1 vez que sí

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en esta imagen de Cherrymiko https://cherrymiko-art.tumblr.com/post/616436334256619520/the-original-quote-is la cual esta basada en este post https://incorrectgrayson-toddquotes.tumblr.com/post/616319507670138880/dick-living-with-jason-means-that-youll-find
> 
> (No sé como poner los links bien, perdón)

Cuando Dick comenzó salir con Jason y decidieron tomar la decisión de vivir juntos nunca pensó que sería complicado, ni mucho menos difícil. Y es que no lo es. De hecho, ambos no tienen nunca problemas, el sexo es genial, todo es perfecto en su convivencia.

Salvo por las armas de Jason.

[1]

La primera vez que sucedió no fue para tanto. La patrulla del día lunes había terminado tarde y ambos entraron a su departamento bastante cansados dejando las cosas dispersas por todas partes antes de acostarse y sumirse al mundo de los sueños apoyados en la comodidad del cuerpo contrario sin importarles a donde fueron a terminar sus cosas.

El martes no hubo patrulla y ninguno tenía que salir a hacer algo, por lo que decidieron quedarse dentro del departamento disfrutando de su cama y sus cuerpos juntos en ella.

Es por eso cuando el día miercoles, cuando Dick salió perezosamente de la cocina ignorando los dolores fanstasmas de sus actividades del día anterior con una taza de café en las manos en dirección al sofá no se dio cuenta de la pistola metida debajo de la alfombra hasta que tropezó con ella dejando así caer su taza.

No sabía si gritarle a Jason por dejar una pistola allí o llorar por quebrar su taza favorita...

[2]

La segunda vez, Dick estaba buscando entre los estantes de su cocina la caja de su cereal favorito, estaba totalmente seguro de que Jason se lo había escondido en alguna parte por "su salud" o algo así ya que según el no podía hacer bien comer tanto cereal azucarado como el chico maravilla acostumbraba hacer.

Estaba revolviendo con su mano en las profundidades de uno de los cajones más altos (por lo que sí, se había subido sobre una silla) cuando sintió algo rígido, frio y que reconocería en cualquier lugar producto de salir con Jason.

_¿Qué carajos?_ Pasó por su mente antes de encontrar un alijo de al menos 3 armas y un montón municiones dentro de uno de los cajones de su cocina.

Hasta ahí llegó su apetito.

[3]

Realmente las armas no le molestaban tanto, de verdad. Había aprendido a no tomarlas en cuenta debido a su relacion con "The Red Hood" pero eso no quitaba lo incómodo que fue que al haber estado buscando entre su ropa interior un buen par de boxers para el día se hubiera topado con una de las armas de Jay.

Las armas no le importaban tanto, de verdad, pero siempre y cuando no estuvieran en su ropa interior, o la cocina, para el caso.

[4]

Alguien tenía que decirle a Jason que fuera más precavido a la hora de guardar sus armas, en serio.

Si Dick hubieran podido evitarlo realmente lo hubiera hecho, pero ni siquiera el mismo Nightwing estaba preparado para que algo como eso pasara.

Verán, Dick estaba sumamente aburrido, así que penso, ¿qué mejor que invitar a un amigo?

Así fue como Roy llegó a su departamento con una Lian a cuestas, y todo iba bien hasta allí, incluso, todo estaba perfecto. Se rieron un poco, comieron algo en la cocina, bromearon y el jugo un montón con Lian.

El problema llegó cuando Lian decidió ir a mirar caricaturas en la televisión y al momento de sentarse en el sofá noto una de las armas de Jason entre los cogines de este y la tomo.

Dick jura que nunca había tenido tanto miedo hasta que vio a Lian juguetear con la pistola cargada de su novio.

[5]

Richard Grayson ya no sabía que pensar.

Él, el primer Robin, el chico maravilla, Nightwing, algunas veces Batman, ya no sabía que pensar.

O sea, el entendía la obsesión de Jason y las armas. Bruce coleccionaba niños, él mismo coleccionaba expectativas irreales, el que Jason coleccionara pistolas no era para tanto.

Eso es de lo que intenta convencerse a si mismo mientras se duchaba y en vez de agarrar una botella de Shampoo entre los estantes en sus manos yacía otra pistola de Jason.

[+1]

Esto ya era un problema, ya no podía ignorarlo más.

No cuando estaba desvistiendose mientras se besaba apasionadamente con Jason y era empujado contra la pared de su cuarto a la vez que su novio le agarraba por las caderas para así levantarlo y permitir que Dick envolviera sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del contrario.

No cuando empujo su trasero en dirección a la supuesta erección de dicho novio para generar fricción y en vez de toparse con la rigidez blanda de un pene se topo con la dureza solida de una pistola.

Nunca una erección había muerto tan rápido en su vida mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared preguntandose como era esta su vida.


End file.
